Universes Collide
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: PARODY! Not to be taken seriously, all my female OC's some how meet! Confusion/Chaos/Embrace the randomness!


**Disclaimer: **Surprisingly I own every character in this story (apart form the mention of David and Ace, Eyeball, Kiefer.)

**Authors Note: **Okay so this is not to be taken seriously, it's a complete and utter pisstake of my stories, haha, it was in my head so I decided to write it, so before you flame me just realise this is a complete parody and I am making fun of myself, because why? I'm British and that's what some of us do!

Embrace the randomness!

* * *

><p><strong>*Northern Ireland - 2014*<strong>

"Urgh, what the fuck? Where am I?" Rebecca Chambers muttered as she took her surroundings in. "Who are you?" She asked a blonde girl sitting at a table.

"I'm Sue," The girl introduced herself, a sweet smile on her face, Rebecca gave her a look of disgust. "And your name?"

"Rebecca," She stood proudly. "Rebecca Chambers!"

"Chambers? You're related to Eyeball Chambers? He didn't tell me he had a sister." Sue explained, examining Rebecca's figure.

"Eyewho?" Rebecca frowned.

"Eyeball Chambers, low-life, scum, scuzz bucket, one of The Cobras!" Sue sighed, how the hell did this girl not know who Eyeball Chambers was!

"Listen, honey. I grew up here and I think I'd know if there was a Cobra called Eyeball! My boyfriend is the leader after all, Ace, Ace Merrill." Rebecca took out a cigarette and lit it.

"No, no, no, he's my boyfriend!"

"You what? That two timing snake," Rebecca seethed about to rush out the door and confront him. "I'll kill him."

Suddenly two girls appeared.

"Okay, who the hell interrupted me in the middle of my story?" Jacqueline Merrill swore. "I was just getting to the good part!"

"Who's this chick?" Rebecca grimaced.

"Is she always this moody?" Sue asked the girl who had just appeared next to her.

"Beats me, I don't even know who any of you are! Is it fifties week or something?" Erica asked. "I'm Erica by the way."

"Oh and I'm Sue." Sue grinned as they shook hands.

Jacqueline and Rebecca watched in dismay.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebecca asked again. "One minute I'm in Castle Rock, hanging out with my boyfriend..Ace Merrill, and the next I'm here with you three wet-ends."

"Ace Merrill? You're dating my brother?" Jacqueline asked.

"No I am." Sue stood up. "Ace has a sister?"

"No, Ace has a brother...Andrew."

"Who the hell is Ace Merrill?" The three girls looked at Erica as if she was crazy, Sue got out a picture and showed her.

"Wait that's David!" Erica exclaimed, snatching the picture out of her hands.

"Who's David?" All three girls asked, then gave each other glares.

"My brother."

"No that's my brother Ace." Jacqueline sat down. "And we do have another brother...Tenny, not Andrew."

"I ain't got time for this, I gotta be at a drag race, I was about to boost a car.."

"Should you really be doing that in your condition?" Sue asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"Honey, you're pregnant!" Jacqueline told her

"I am?"

"You are?" Sue asked.

"You just told me,"

"Eh? What do I know I'm a whore.."

"You're a whore?" Erica asked. "I'm a stripper."

"And I'm on the run." Jacqueline confidently claimed.

"I need a smoke." Rebecca sighed, Jacqueline handed one over to her.

"Anyone else want one?" Jackie asked

"I don't smoke." Erica and Sue both said at the same time, Rebecca and Jacqueline looked at each other.

"Eww." They both groaned.

"Okay let's get to the bottom of this, we will all tell each other our life stories and then figure it out." Jacqueline, the smart one, explained. "You, moody-mc-moodyson, you go first."

"Me?" Rebecca pointed at herself. She sighed as she took a drag. "Okay, well I'm Rebecca Chambers, I'm twenty years old, live in Castle Rock, with my mom, dad, brothers and sisters, I date the leader of the cobras and my best friend is Charlie Hogan, who's also in love with me.."

"Charlie Hooligan?" Sue asked. Both her and Jacqueline looked at each other before both announcing "Ewwww!"

"Whatever, your turn, runaround sue..."

"Okay, well I'm Susan but most people call me Sue, I live in the view with my Aunt and my boyfriend is Ace Merrill," Rebecca shot her a glare. "But I hate him and he makes me do stuff I don't like..."

"That's Ace for you." Jacqueline muttered and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm Jacqueline Merrill, Darling. You might have heard about me in the local papers, I'm your worst nightmare and that about sums me up."

"I'm Erica, I'm looking for my brother who disappeared when I was twelve, I live in Santa Carla, California, at night I stip and by day I sleep, how did you know my name was Darling?."

"And I thought I had it bad." Rebecca gulped.

"You do!" Sue exclaimed. "Your pregnant with the spawn of satan."

"That's true." Jacqueline pipped in.

"Ahh shut up, why you all picking on me for?" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Because you have three stories about you," Erica commented as she read a laptop.

"What is that thing, some sort of alien aircraft?" Sue asked staring at the strange machine as Rebecca and Jacqueline joined her.

"I think it's a computer, like a really small one, with weird buttons, what does this button do?" Erica asked as she hit the 'play' button, ahh they screamed when some pop music started to play.

"Get it away..get it away.."

"Hey, I kinda like it." Rebecca grinned.

"Okay, is it just me or any of you other dudes confused?" Erica asked.

"What's a 'Dude'?" Rebecca asked.

"What are you? Are you stuck in the fifties?"

"No, it's 1960..."

"Noo, it's 1962..."

"Nooo, it's 1976.."

"Noooo, it's 1986.."

Suddenly a voice was heard

**"Actually it's 2014!" **

"God is that you?" Sue asked, they all stared at the ceiling.

"Are you the voice that's been haunting me?" Erica asked.

"No, that was a vampire." Jacqueline explained as her eyes read one of the stories on the screen.

**"I'm your creator, Katy." **The voice called out as it walked into the room.

"You were the one that wrote this shit?" Jacqueline asked.

"Hey be nice." Sue warned.

**"It's okay, I can kill her off any time I like,"**

Jackie gulped and kept quiet.

"So what are we doing here? And why do you have a purple kitchen?" Sue asked.

**"I dunno, one minute I was writing and the next you guys appeared so I hid in a cupboard."**

"You hid in a cupboard?" Rebecca asked.

**"Yeah, I've done some pretty crazy stuff to you girls, thought you'd attack me."**

"Not crazy enough," Jacqueline rolled on the floor laughing, they all looked at her. "Read that story, Chris Chambers is stuck in the body of Ace Merrill, now I would love to see that."

"I wouldn't." Rebecca frowned.

"Or what about this one where Ace is all schizophrenic.." Sue gulped. "That's way too dark."

**"Hey. Kiefer Sutherland's at his best when he's tormented and mysterious."**

"Kiefer?"

"Okay, I've had enough, I'm out of here, I've got people to see," Rebecca sighed as she reached for her purse. "Wait! Has anyone seen my purse?" They all searched for Jacqueline, the front door was open.

_"That rotten bitch stole my stuff!"_

* * *

><p>Haha this was soooo bad! You're probably wondering what the hell have I just read! hehe<p> 


End file.
